The present exemplary embodiment relates to a wall mount human machine interface. It finds particular application in conjunction with enclosures and clamping mechanisms to mount a human machine interface or other electrical components to an associated wall structure, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiment is also amenable to other like applications.
Precise instrumentation associated with modern complex systems are sometimes required to be located in unfavorable environments. This is particularly true for electrical equipment as it is typically required that various services within building structures be provided with a means of control that remains isolated from other areas of the building. Additionally, precise instrumentation may be required in a location of a building that requires a controlled atmosphere.
Controlled atmospheres are usually a requirement of certain medical facilities or manufacturing plants to maintain a measured level of air quality in a defined location. Notably, the area within a controlled atmosphere must consistently be monitored to ensure that the necessary level of air quality is maintained. As such, it is desirable to design a controlled atmosphere with efficient use of space to reduce the possibility of unwanted air pollutants.
Further, it may be necessary to provide a human machine interface (HMI) device or other related components within the controlled atmosphere to allow human manipulation of a controllable system or device therein. A typical HMI device comprises electrical elements within a housing having an input device such as a keypad and an output device such as a display screen. Additionally, HMI devices include electrical hookup ports for at least one connection to an associated data or power source. However, installation of an HMI device, electrical elements or an enclosure in the controlled atmosphere may increase the risk of accumulating unwanted elements such as moisture, bacteria, dust and other air particulate that is not easily controlled or monitored within the controlled atmosphere.
The efficient use of space within a controlled atmosphere has prompted others in the art to mount HMI devices and enclosures on or within the walls of the controlled atmosphere. However, these attempts either fail to reduce the risk of accumulating foreign air elements and/or fail to provide for efficient access to the enclosure for maintenance and replacement.
In one instance, it is known to install an enclosure within a wall opening, the enclosure having an opening at a front side to provide access to an interior and an opening at a back side to provide access to a back portion of an associated wall. This arrangement allows the enclosure to be installed within the associated wall of a controlled environment without having residual mechanical fittings or cracks about the front side and thereby reduces the accumulation of unwanted air particulate. However, it requires the use of additional space adjacent the back portion of the associated wall for access to mechanical fittings for securing the enclosure within the associated wall.
Therefore there remains a need to provide an enclosure and a method of installing an enclosure within a controlled atmosphere to reduce the risk of uncontrollable accumulation of air particulate therein. Additionally, there remains a need for a clamping mechanism within an enclosure to allow for efficient placement and maintenance of an enclosure on an associated wall within a controlled atmosphere.